Deep within
by bellamason92
Summary: He's handsome, cocky and confident. She's shy, quiet and very obscure. What happens when two different people get stuck into under the same rooftop?


Today was going to be a total disaster, I just knew it. "Fuck, already?" I grumbled under my breath as I turned on my stomach and pulled up my pillow over my head to shield my ears from the annoying sounds of my alarm. I quickly drifted off into sleep for another five minutes before the alarm started ringing again. Groaning, I slipped my hand from under the covers and shut down that motherfucker. It was nothing but a reminder of how much I hated mornings, especially mornings like this when I had to wake up to do shit that I never wanted to do.

Living alone was a peace of mind, not that I was a fan of loneliness or something but I hated having people around permanently, not even my own family. I was fucked up like that and all my closest knew that I didn't quite like anyone intruding my private space, it was my territory and sanctuary. I did whatever I wanted at any time I wanted without having anyone judge me for it. Add to that, I was overprotective over my shit, touch it and you die. I knew that people might think it's silly to care so much about your stuff, but I could give a shit. Every piece I owned was a part of me because each had a reason to be there.

I was a fussy motherfucker and nothing could quite please me and every little piece I ever bought defined me. My piano, my music collection, my books, my clothes and even my brushes and painting tools. Nobody ever dared to fuck with any of those and I wasn't going to let anyone have the chance to, one reason why I moved in from my family's house in Forks for a rental in Seattle.

I was a college student and I was doing arts. After I graduated from high school, I refused to take my dad's support as I wanted to be independent and build my own name. The day I moved to Seattle, I only took my piano because it was a part of me too, and of course my Volvo. Other than that, I refused to take any help from Carlisle. The first semester of college had been quite comfortable for me financially but then things started getting rough and I started doing a part time job. But it wasn't enough and it's the reason why today I was going to have a room mate to share the rental charges with me.I didn't know her neither knew where she came from, the only thing that I knew about her was her name, Isabella Swan.

I sighed as pulled the comforter off me before I sat up lazily with my eyes still closed. My head was heavy and pounding from the lack of sleep and I felt like my limbs were literally broken. "Great." I muttered under my breath, tilting my head from side to side in order to stretch. I had finally managed to stand up and walked towards my bathroom. It didn't take me more than a few seconds to climb into the shower as I slept only in boxers. I closed my eyes and let the hot steam run over my body, easing my muscles and I felt better after a few minutes. The warm water felt so good against my skin and I nearly forgot that time was running and I had to get ready before she arrived.

The day before I busted my ass off cleaning the house to make it look decent, one of the reasons why I loved being alone and not have to pretend to be someone who's not me. And for my soon to be room mate, I had to clean the entire fucking house and put everything into place. I had to fake all of that to not sound like a messy dickhead and scare her away the moment she saw how the house originally looked. Shit, I hated the girl before even meeting her.

I turned off the shower spray and rushed out knotting a towel around my waist. I quickly made my way to my bedroom and grabbed some clothes. I wasn't someone who cares too much about his appearance and yet I had all bitches throwing themselves at me but I couldn't care less about any of them. They all were the same, pretty from outside but ugliness runs deep to their bones. Fake stupid creatures.

I've had my fair share of women but I never trusted them, they weren't something to keep permanently. And what was pissing me off the most was that I was going to let this stranger woman intrude my space. Woman? Christ, I didn't even know her age but I assumed that she was a student just like me since she needed a room mate.

I quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a blue shirt and glanced over the mirror as I started manhandling my hair. It was chaotic and sticking up in every direction but I didn't care how it looked, though I knew that bitches liked it that way. I just run my fingers through it and it would be okay.

Once I was done, I closed my bedroom door and walked into the living area. It looked incredibly decent like I remembered it months back when first I rented the apartment. It wasn't a huge one neither very small. It was perfect for me and it even has an extra room which was going to be Isabella's.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of water before pulling two pills from the cabinets. My nerves were getting the best of me and I really needed to calm the fuck down. Hell, why was I even nervous? this should go very smoothly, I would just show her the apartment and explain to her her limits. Shit that sounded harsh, I meant would explain to her what we will share in this goddamn apartment. The mere thought of someone sharing something with me made me cringe. I popped the damn pills in my mouth and closed my eyes as I took a huge gulp of water to down them then placed the bottle of water onto the counter before moving back into the living room.

I glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was about 9AM, she was supposed to be here by now. "30 minutes late? just great." I mumbled as I started to get annoyed. Not that I was impatient to see her or something, but I hated waiting. I just needed to get this shit over with. I drew in a deep breath feeling my nerves slowly relaxing as the drugs started to kick in, easing my tension. I decided to go back to my bedroom and just relax until she arrived. I walked towards the room and turned the door knob and before I could make any other movement, the door bell rang. "About fucking time!" I mumbled quietly as I turned around and walked to the front door.

I pulled the door open and my eyes fell on her. I just stared at her small frame blankly and I felt my jaw hanging. She wasn't anything like I expected her to be, she wasn't a bombshell nor a magazine cover girl like. She wasn't wearing make up neither fancy clothes and heels. She had the most simplest attire, blue dark jeans and a white blouse. She was nothing like the bitches that threw themselves at me everyday that wouldn't cross a step out of their houses without looking like they were going for a photo shoot. She was simple and very natural, and one thing that didn't escape me was that she was beautiful.

"Uh, hello," She said shyly and her lips pulled up into a soft smile.

"Hey, come in," I finally managed to speak realizing that I was standing there frozen like a dickhead.

She was holding two seemingly heavy boxes in her hands and I was letting her stand there forgetting that I had to let her come inside to put them down. I moved back to let her in, rubbing my neck and my eyes watched her carefully as she walked inside the house. She placed the boxes down on the floor and glanced up at me briefly. Her cheeks flushed into a deep shade of pink and she dropped her eyes to the floor before she spoke again.

"I uh..I need to get rest of my stuff from the car." She said softly blushing even deeper and I cocked an eyebrow at her. She'd looked really nervous.

"I can help you if you want." I offered without even giving it a thought. Really, Edward? you want to help her? since when you started to care? I thought to myself. Caring wasn't a trait of mine but geez, I didn't want to sound like an asshole to just stand there watching her struggling to move her stuff to the apartment.

"It's okay." She interrupted my thoughts, glancing over at me.

"My friend is there downstairs to help me." She added before turning around and heading to the front door. I nodded at her tucking my hands into my pockets, my eyes scanning her body as she moved.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, I couldn't get my head work to write more at the moment. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think.

**Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
